


Tight-Knit

by Megamonster



Series: Supernatural Smutlets [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Castiel pops in, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester - Freeform, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Impatient Sam, Knitting, M/M, Riding, Secret blowjobs, Sex, Smut, Spit As Lube, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Sam was working on a blanket for Dean and him to share when relaxing on the couch. Dean gets bored and wants to hunt, but Sam isn't finished knitting. Dean challenges him to finish it while teasing him.





	Tight-Knit

Sam was sitting on the couch, cross legged with a knitted blanket he has almost finished draped over himself. This was supposed to be a gift for both him and his brother for christmas. But Sam didn't realize it was going to take this long to make. He's had to deal with trial and error, over 50 times he had to take it apart and start over, for 4 months.

Exactly, 4 months to get this right, it's past Valentine's Day, way past Dean's birthday and halfway through March. He began his adventure in November. As much as he wanted it done by Christmas, he prefers to take his time and make sure everything is perfect. The pattern he was doing was a Basket Stitch with multi colored yarn. He managed to find the perfect thing of yarn with light red to dark red to black. The basket stitch made it look like plaid, to match the flannel they wear, like all the time.

He came about this yarn looking around different stores when on a supply run. Dean was at a local bar so Sam could take his time looking around the stores. He decided to go into a hobby store just to walk around and see what normal people did with their spare time, instead of hunting like he did. There was a banner above the aisle where all the knitting, crocheting, jewelry making, and embroidery supplies were.

The banner suggested the local rec center once a week to take certain classes for different activities. Each day of the week was something different. Thursdays were the knitting classes and Sam decided that maybe this should be something to try.

Dean might make fun of him later for being a girl, cause only girls knit and stuff like this. He had been lost in thought and didn't see his brother enter the room.

"Hey Samantha." Dean taunted and Sam shook his head continuing his row.

"What do you want Dean?" Sam doesn't look up at him, in the middle of concentrating.

"Came to see if you wanted to go look for a case, I'm getting antsy to kill something." Dean stands behind the couch and leans into watch Sam's hands.

"Maybe when I'm finished with this." He starts his third to last row.

"How much longer will this be? This has been taking you a while to finish." He slumps down and hooks his chin over Sam's shoulder.

"I'm almost done, I have less than three rows left then we could use it in here to cover up in." Sam smiles as he continues.

"This is a thick blanket, are you hinting at something," He pauses and leans into Sam's ear, "sexual?" A shiver went down the younger's spine and he stills his hands.

"I wasn't thinking that until now." Sam can feel his face get hot as he continues. Dean then moves his chin off of Sam's shoulders and places his lips on his neck. Tiny kisses and licks making its way up to Sam's ear. Finding the sweet spot that makes Sam go nuts. "Dean, hah-I need to finish this." He moans out.

"And I want to go gank something." Dean retorts.

"Well we won't be able to if you won't let me finish our blanket." Dean bites that spot he was teasing with his tongue. "Ungh Dean!"

"Hey, I got an idea." Dean says. Sam turns his head, face full with worry and curiosity, Dean having an idea was never a good thing.

"And what's that?" Dean snakes his arms around his brother's waist, rubbing his hands over his stomach. Trailing down to the top of Sam's jeans, Dean hums when he feels a certain bulge in his pants. Not dipping his hand inside, just rubbing lightly on top. The bulge growing harder, its owner panting and whimpering. "D-De."

"Here's what I had in mind." Dean's hand presses harder and gropes the ridge, fingers wrapping under where his balls would be. Earning a deep groan from the youngest. "If you finish the blanket before cumming, I'll fuck you right here, on the finished craft project." Dean bites his earlobe and squeezes his hand a bit. "You have to keep your mouth shut, no sounds." He whispers. "But if you cum without finishing, then we go hunting right away and you can't touch yourself until the hunt is done."

"Fuck Dean." Sam had dropped the knitting needles on the blanket on his lap, allowing his big brother to grope him.

"Understand the rules?" Dean purrs.

"Y-yes, challenge a-accepted." He choked out. When Dean retracted his hand, he walked around the couch, Sam picked up the needles and began knitting again. Dean found the end of the blanket and crawled underneath.

"Sam, drop your legs to the floor. This is going to be a little difficult with your legs closed like this." He pulls at his brother's calves forcing his feet to the floor. Dean slithered his hands up Sam's thighs, undid his pants and belt, pulling his monster cock free. Giving it a few hefty strokes with his hand eventually bringing it to his mouth. Sam's mouth was tightly closed, working on the second to last row. While the cock was in his mouth, using his hands he shoved the rest of his pants down to his ankles.

'Almost done. Just hold on a few-' Sam begins to tell himself but was cut off.

"Hello Sam." 'Fuck, great timing Cas. Sam nods towards the angel in the corner. Dean smiles around the cock down his throat. "This blanket is turning out beautifully. You did a great job."

"Mmhmm." Sam hums out a thank you and closes his eyes, trying not to grunt as Dean uses his teeth lightly.

"Sam are you alright?" Cas' eyebrows tip in concern.

"Y-yea, justasuddenstomach-ache." He gets out in one breath. Now his eyebrows are knit in confusion.

"Where's Dean?" Cas asks. Sam lets out a long breath as Dean releases his cock. He slumps back on the couch going back to the blanket.

"He's.. out, somewhere." Sam's face his warm.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Cas walks to one side of Sam, which he begins to freak out a little, pulling the part he was working on closer to his chest so Cas can't see underneath. 'Fuckfuckfuck Cas goawaygoaway!' Cas sticks his hand on his forehead. "Well, you don't seem to be feverish."

"It might be just aaAGH warm, in, here!" Dean sinks back down in one smooth move.

"You don't seem ok, I think I should stay and monitor you, until Dean gets back at least." Sam's face turns to slight frustration at the angel's decision. Sam goes back to finishing the last few rows as fast as he can. Dean's little bobs, finger toying with his hole, and the other hand playing with his balls, is driving Sam closer to the edge, the fact that Cas might catch them is making this 100 times harder to control himself. Sam's hands start shaking and gripping the needles, finishing this is going to be difficult too. 'I can do this, just breath, focus.'

"Cas, I should let you know that Dean won't be back until late in the morning. You know him and bars." Sam sends a look towards the angel. "I'll be fiiIINEEe, just gonna..finish this and take a nap under it." Dean had pulled off and was teasing the head and slit with his tongue, a wet finger had slipped past the ring of muscles. A thick calloused finger slowly opening him up. He was almost done. 'Last row last row!!'

"Well, if you insist. I'll be back in a while to check on you." In a swift flutter he disappeared.

"Dean, I swear, I will kill you." Sam whispers, moving the part he was holding to look at the sweating mess attacking his cock. He pulls off with a wet pop.

"You'd miss my cock too much if you kill me." Dean strokes his cock while adding a second finger. Sam rolls his eyes and goes to finish that last few stitches. He feels his brother curl his fingers up, brushing his prostate. Sam bites his lip and leans forward, practically folding in half and almost drawing blood.

"Final stitch." Sam says under his breath. Tying it tightly and throwing the blanket to the floor. Pouncing on Dean, kicking off his jeans and boxers. Sam undoes his brother's jeans, ripping out his cock.

"Jesus Sam!" Dean moans. "Couldn't wait any longer?" He chuckles.

"Hell no, not with you teasing me with our best friend in the room." Sam spits in his hand, coating Dean's cock, aligning himself and sinking down. "AGGH!!" Sam screams in pain-pleasure.

"Holy fuck!! You weren't stretched enough, you're a tight fit!" Dean groans loudly. Sam sits, shaking, waiting to adjust from that abrupt intrusion. "Sammy, you alright?"

"..yea.." He gasps. Dean reaches his hand up to his brother's face, cupping his cheek, guiding him to kiss him. Their lips meet, soft and reassuring. Sam encourages Dean to make the kiss go deeper, opening his mouth and licking his lips, asking to intrude. They make out for a little while and Sam starts to whimper and grind his hips on Dean. Both boys moan at the same intensity when Sam lifts off and slams back down, hitting his prostate head on. "Fuugghkk!" He creates a fast and hard rhythm, something Sam often quite enjoys. Dean grabs his hips, bruisingly hard, meeting him halfway. Every thrust Dean met with hit that special sweet spot inside of the young hunter.

"Sam, I'm not.. not..gonna-" Dean grunts in between breaths.

"Me..too, fuck, come on Dean!" Sam encourages. One last brush across the nerves and Sam comes crashing down screaming his brother's name, cum spurting out of his cock and stretching over Dean's head, on his face and chest. The scream reverberating on the walls. The clenching walls and Sam's scream, caused Dean to fall shortly after his brother. Spilling hard and deep inside Sam. He falls on top of Dean, breathing hard, finding some well deserved air into his lungs.

"Jesus fuck Sam. You got it so far this time!" Dean lazily wraps his arms around the man on top of him. "Even on our blanket."

"Hmmph.." Sam gets out before slumping further onto Dean.

"Dude, c'mon." He doesn't budge. Dean reaches between their sweaty sticky bodies and pulls out of Sam. Which in turn, caused the tall man to whimper. "Earth to Sasquatch."

"What?" He responds tiredly angry.

"Put your clothes back on and lay on the couch." Dean instructs. Sam had grumbled something but got up to pull on his boxers. Lazily sliding his feet to the couch and plopping down on his stomach, hair falling over his eyes. Dean gets up and puts himself away, grabbing the blanket from the floor and covering Sam with it. He squats near Sam's face, brushing the hair away from his eyes and smiles at his sleeping brother, leaning into his ear. "G'night Sammy. The blanket is beautiful by the way." He pecks his forehead.

"..ssthanx De, night.." He slurred with a yawn. Dean leaves the room to let him rest up and to look for a case for when they're ready.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know nothing of knitting, so if something seems inaccurate, don't worry and just go along with it! Haha I tried.


End file.
